


Break Out The Shovel - Wattpad

by Beta_Mat_86



Category: WWE
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_Mat_86/pseuds/Beta_Mat_86
Summary: Trapped in a cabin thanks to an avalanche, a small of those inside must think quick in order to escape, which it's the easy part.





	Break Out The Shovel - Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> NOT THE OWNER OF WWE COMPANY.

Staying in the Alps isn't easy they say. For a group of women, they soon learn how the power of womanhood thanks to a freak avalanche. One would think to call for help was simple until hey learn they can't get any signal, they learn they must stay together. It was time to drop the gimmicks of theirs and go to their human nature within.

"This is just great. I bet a Kea wouldn't have the time to deal with this!" Peyton yells out.

"Shut up! My man, Jimmy, is out there. I don't get much of a way to signal." Naomi scolded back.

"Look, we're not going to get back if we keep yelling up a storm." Sonya said.

"Coming from a..." Carmella said.

Just before she had a chance to call a slang of LGBT, Carmella comes close to strangulation in the hands of the judoka. It was stopped before it can get worse.

"LADIES!" Naomi barked.

This catches all off guard.

"Look, we need to stay calm. Nia, Ronda, and Natalie had gone to search for an escape since somebody forgot about..." Naomi said.

"How were we supposed to know that bleep to inform of us avalanches, like alone earthquakes?" Lana asks.

"First of all, those were alarms in cases of fire and CO2. Someone seems to be too lazy to check the batteries of them." Naomi said.

"Yeah, there's no telling if there's CO2..." (Bleeping is heard!) "WHAT THE FUCK!" Billie said.

They looked at Asuka, who just fixed the alarms.

"Well, rules that out!" Asuka said.

They refocus.

"Okay, we need to calm down. Someone has to go to the only to other escapes if any and ..." Naomi said.

A loud bang is heard, it was just a hammer.

"Here's JOHNNY!" Alexa said as she holds a sledgehammer.

This annoys others.

"Really?" Naomi asks.

"BOO! NOT COOL!" Asuka said.

"How many 'Rick and Monty' jokes can this..." Alexa said.

Before she can use a Japanese insult, Asuka pushes Alexa... causing a fight.

"STOP! This isn't going anywhere!" Ember said.

"She's right. We need to stay calm. Not sure, how long the search is going to take, but we need to keep our minds focus." Naomi said.

"Who apportioned her as the voice of reason?" Alexa asks in a sarcastic matter.

"I HEARD THAT!" Naomi said.

"You Should!" Alexa said.

"ALL RIGHT! We need to just calm down, take our minds of this. We'll need to pass some time, or at least, relax." Becky said.

Natalie shows up.

"Came it down, we just found shovels but still need to find where to dig." Natalie said.

"Look, try getting a whole locker room to settle down is more trying to raise the dead!" Alexa said.

Everyone just looks at her.

"I don't get it." Nia said.

"We need to find a weak spot in either the walls or windows. I'll get with the search." Ronda said.

Ronda leaves.

"Okay, we need to calm down and pass some time." Ember said.

"How about a guessing game? Okay, what the first episode of _Celebrity Deathmatch_, besides "**The Missing Beatles Tape**", that contains a female Scouser, **Slaughter in the City **and** The Mysterious T**, had one?" Lana asks.

"That's easy... **Sex, Lugs and Rock 'n' Roll**. It had Pam Anderson... " Alexa said.

"She's from Canada, like me." Natalie retort.

"THAT DIDN'T HAVE A WOMAN FROM LIVERPOOL!" Asuka barks.

"**37th Annual Sci-Fi Fight Night**!" Liv said.

"THAT HAS A CANADA Too..." Zelina shouted.

"Then, **Masters of the Martial Arts!**" Ruby said.

"I KNOW YOU DIDN'T JUST FLEW MY COUSIN, BRANDY, IN THAT!" Sasha yells.

Sasha marches over to Ruby.

"You done it now!" Becky said.

Suddenly, many of the women begin to surround both fighters, like a lumberjill match, but this wasn't for any storyline they would've worked on.

"FIGHT! FIGHT!" They chanted.

Just as the fight was going...

"STOP!" Carmella said.

"Come on, Ruby made the mistake on playing on a black girl's family!" Dana said.

"Girl, I know you didn't just do that." Naomi said.

"I did say that!" Dana said.

"Okay then, FIGHT!" Carmella said.

Suddenly, the women have begun to fight, just with Sasha and Ruby fight. Then, without much warning, two other women began fighting. Soon, the room was pretty much a war zone, with fist flying. It was a brief stoppage, as someone played maker.

"Stop... can you see this is getting out hand!" Billie said.

They stopped for a moment before...

"Besides, I bet it was **Battle of the Boys with Toys**! Billie retorts.

"There were no women in that, let alone a Scouser..." Nia said.

"Okay, it was **Celebrity Deathmatch International**." Alexa said.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT AUSTRALIA!" Both Peyton and Billie shouted.

The fight resume. It seems like the chaos was likely getting to the women. This was getting on Ronda's nerves, who had heard over the failed-game. Like Sonya, the judoka was starting to get annoyed, as she tried to focus. Sonya was able to Carmella, doing where she had started while others either watch or took part. It didn't long for the blood to begin spraying. Upon starting the precipitation of blood, Ronda had enough.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Ronda said.

At first, the women didn't until Ronda pressed the button on the alarm, getting the attention.

"Look! We get were trapped in here but this is getting out of hand. We're supposed to set an example to the women who see as role-models, NOT WILD ANIMALS! We need to stay calm and focus. What do you think once someone finds this chaos? Look, I get it! We need to bust out of here. We need to get to our families! This isn't going to get us anywhere. There's a chance that we have to be on the alert for anyone cave-ins. However, there can be a rescue team! We need to alert them on where're at if we're ever going to get out of here." Ronda said.

The women, covered in blood, just looked at Ronda as she walked toward the window she plans on breaking.

"AND... the term Scouser is someone from Liverpool!" Ronda said.

"I was asking about the Beatles part was about." Dana said.

"There for the episode contains a woman from Liverpool is **Deathbowl '98 **being the first one. Her full name is Melanie Jayne Chisholm but addressed as Sporty Spice!" Ronda said.

Ronda heads to the window, a likely escape.

"She's right." Becky said.

"About the Spice Girls..." Lana said.

"About what we represent the growing empowerment for all women... they were a part of the music industry in the 1990s. Yet, when they arrived, so did the rise of Girl Power in the ring and our jobs in entertainment!" Becky said.

"Yea, we need to focus on what many women looked to us like we did for the Spice Girls." Dana said.

"Not what both Ronda and Becky meant, but look at what has been going on." Nia said.

"Say, need help!" Natalie said.

"I found an escape route." Ronda said.

"Let me it at!" Alexa said.

Alexa grabs to the sledgehammer, beginning to swing.

"HERE'S FREEDOM!" Alexa scream!

With a few blows, the window busted open with glass flying. Some of the shards were big enough to be used as trowels, ignoring the likely cuts while others just use what they can find even their hands. As each chunk of snow was removed, they were able to see some light. They all headed toward the light, before finally breaking through. One by one, they dug through and packed the other snow around them to create a solid path. It was just in time as a plane flew by to spot them. They were finally rescued, blooded but safe with words of wisdom giving them the strength they needed.

\--


End file.
